The present invention disclosed herein relates to a temperature sensing circuit, and more particularly to a digital temperature sensor and a temperature sensing method.
The existing temperature sensing circuits have been mainly designed on the basis of an analog circuit. The analog temperature sensing circuits have limitations of a large size and large power consumption. Accordingly, nowadays, a digital type temperature sensing circuit has been researched. As an example, Korean Patent No. 1173978 discloses “Temperature sensing circuit and operating method thereof”. This kind of digital temperature sensing circuit may have a temperature measurement error, as an output clock signal thereof is continuously circulated in a ring oscillator, which results accumulation of noises, such as quantization errors or jitters.